neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Ram/Hyper Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Ram and Neptune are goddess and candidate, comrades who have gone through ASIC and Rei Ryghts. The two share traits, being childish, energetic and friendly, making them compatible friends. When Neptune and her sister visits Lowee, Ram ends up grouped with Neptune fooling around with whatever antics they may come up with. Neptune has also piqued Ram's child curiosity with 5pb.'s teeth playing the guitar. Ram generally finds herself supporting Blanc against Neptune in some petty goddess competition. In the end, the two are good energetic friends. Noire Hyper Dimension Ram and Noire are goddess and candidate, comrades who have gone through ASIC and Rei Ryghts. Ram generally finds herself supporting Blanc against Noire in some petty goddess competition. The two view each other positively. Ultra Dimension Ram and Noire are goddess and candidate, comrades who briefly worked together to stop Rei Ryghts. The two view each other positively. Blanc Hyper Dimension Ram and Blanc are sisters who care and love each other. However, Ram shows her care by making Blanc angry by ruining her books and running circles around her. Ram does happily support Blanc in her goddess contests. Blanc also wants her sister to do well in comparison to other candidates, such as the candidate cosplay event. Though the two may not be the most direct by indicating how they care for one another, they still care for one another. The two are family. Ultra Dimension Ram and this Blanc are not sisters, however that does not stop Ram from treating her as if she was her sister. She has happily given her a treasure map meant for her actual sister. The two defeated Rei Ryghts together. The two are close, even if not technically family. Vert Hyper Dimension Ram and Vert are goddess and candidate who have gone through ASIC and Rei Ryghts. Ram is happy to get involved in Vert's antics because she can show off and they are simply fun for her. Vert is happy to prick her child curiosity. Ram finds herself in support Blanc against Vert in some petty goddess competition. To summarize, the two are good friends with a bit of an age difference. Ultra Dimension Ram and Vert are goddess and candidate who briefly teamed up to defeat Rei Ryghts. The two view each other positively. Plutia Ram and Plutia are goddess and candidate who briefly teamed up to defeat Rei Ryghts. The two view each other positively. Peashy Ram and Peashy became fast friends when they first met, as the two are both energetic children. The two briefly teamed up together to defeat Rei Ryghts. The two view each other positively. Uzume Tennouboshi CPU Candidates Nepgear Ram and Nepgear are fellow candidates and good friends though they have had some rough patches. Mainly Ram was jealous of how quickly Nepgear was able to befriend Rom. Near the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake, they settled their differences becoming good friends. Uni Ram and Uni are fellow candidates and good friends defeating ASIC and Rei Ryghts. The two view each other positively. Ram Ram and Rom are twin sisters. Ram is younger yet the one who takes charge whenever the two are together. Ram is ready to defend Rom from anything she precieves as bad. The two are generally always together making them extremely close. Makers IF IF and Ram have worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake. The two view each other positively. Compa Compa and Ram have worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake. The two view each other positively. 5pb. Rom and 5pb. worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake. Additionally Ram really wanted to see 5pb. play the guitar with her teeth. The two view each other positively. Cave Ram and Cave worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake. Additionally when 5pb. was whisked into the Ultra Dimension, Ram helped Cave look for 5pb. Ram likes how cute Cave is when she has sweets. The two view each other positively. MAGES. Ram and MAGES. have helped Neptune in her Ultra Dimension adventures. MAGES. has shown off her gadgets to Ram and Rom impressing both of them. Her Nepgear robot, however is not popular with the twins. MAGES. is impressed with Ram's child curiosity, as Ram only grew more interested in 5pb. playing the guitar with her teeth even as MAGES. attempted to dissuade her. The two view each other positively. Falcom Ram and Falcom worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and its remake. Additionally Falcom has tried to give Ram and Rom tons of sweets since all the people she saved gave her sweets in return. Rom, knowing Falcom's nosiness means that she gets a lot of sweets. She expects this from Falcom and the two view each other positively. RED Ram and Red worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. The two view each other positively. CyberConnect2 Ram and CyberConnect2 have worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. The two view each other positively. MarvelousAQL Hyper Dimension Ram and MarvelousAQL have worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. The two view each other positively. Ultra Dimension Ram and MarvelousAQL have assisted Neptune in her Ultra Dimension adventures. Additionally Ram notes how Blanc has been trying to make futomaki but none of it tastes as good as Marvy's. Marvy decides to help Ram and Rom make good futomaki for their older sisters. However they made so much the Basilicom broke. The two view each other positively. Tekken Ram and Tekken have worked together to stop ASIC in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. The two view each other positively. Oracles Histoire Ram has helped Histoire deal with ASIC. Histoire has also commanded Ram before Neptune returned to the Hyper Dimension when dealing with the Rei Ryghts crisis. The two view each other positively. Kei Jinguji Ram has helped Kei deal with ASIC. The two view each other positively. Mina Nishizawa Similar to Neptune and Histoire, Mina acts a parent for Ram. The only difference is that Mina is supposed to be a parent to Ram seeing as how her older sister Blanc was trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard for 3 years, while Histoire would rather not lecture Neptune everytime she wants her to get working. Mina cares for Ram, not allowing her to get into danger by joining Nepgear in her adventures but respects Rom's decision if she so chooses to help Nepgear. Mina has taught Ram magic as well. Ram has helped Mina deal with ASIC. Ram and Mina are essentially family, while being goddess and oracle. Chika Hakozaki Ram has helped Chika deal with ASIC. The two view each other positively. Antagonists Linda Ram hates this dummy underling for kidnapping Rom. Ram has constantly defeated Linda over and over again. The two dislike each other. Warechu Ram has defeated Warechu many times to foil ASIC's plans. The two dislike one another. CFW Judge Ram and the party has destroyed CFW Judge to rescue her sister and the rest of the goddesses to ultimately end ASIC. The two dislike one another. CFW Brave Ram and the party has destroyed CFW Brave to defeat ASIC. However, Brave being chilvarious, comes to terms with what the goddesses' methods of making children happy. The two don't dislike one another. CFW Trick Ram has dealt with Trick's obsession for her. Ram absolutely hates Trick and wants to forget all about him after destroying him. Trick adores little girls and Ram is no exception. CFW Magic Ram and the party has destroyed CFW Magic to defeat ASIC. The two dislike one another. Arfoire Ram and the party has destroyed the Deity of Sin, Arfoire to save Gamindustri. The two dislike one another. Rei Ryghts Hyper Dimension Ram has had to deal with some angry brainwashed citizens as a result of Rei Ryghts. Ram and the other goddesses defeated Rei Ryghts to save both dimensions. Afterwards Rei lost her memories of what happened while she had her counterpart's power so she does not remember Ram. Rom probably harbors no ill will against Rei. Ultra Dimension This Rei has assisted Rom and the goddesses in defeating her counterpart. Afterwards Rei Ryghts reformed the Seven Sages to help the goddesses. The two view each other positively. Croire Croire has caused the Rei Ryghts incident troubling Ram and the other goddesses. The two dislike one another. Bamo Ram has stopped Bamo's plan to create Sociomobilindustri. Afterwards Rom and the goddesses let Bamo off the hook into a southern continient. The two are no longer enemies but not friends either. Regu Ram has stopped Regu's plan to create Sociomobilindustri. Afterwards Rom and the goddesses let Regu off the hook into a southern continient. The two are no longer enemies but not friends either. Category:Ram Category:Relationships